


[Podfic] Sentiment Given, Sentiment Lost

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: The Fionavar Tapestry - Guy Gavriel Kay
Genre: Brotherhood, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Sentiment Given, Sentiment Lost" by BiPAuthor's original summary:Moments in the brotherhood of Aileron and Diarmiud dan Ailell.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Sentiment Given, Sentiment Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sentiment Given, Sentiment Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096517) by [BiP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/pseuds/BiP). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:05:44
  * **File Size:** 9 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1LVT7383YCELDhl8I3G7GThdD_U1HTh74)
  * M4B on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1q8o2j99xwxJYrVciDeOj3W_DkWS0bTl7)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Sentiment Given, Sentiment Lost_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096517)
  * **Author:** [BiP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/pseuds/BiP)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona




End file.
